The Sorrows of a Slytherin
by Ilmare2
Summary: Permanently Abandoned! Sequel to The Strength of a Slytherin! Severus is now at Hogwarts. How will those 7 years shape him and will it be for the better or worse?
1. The Sorting

Title – The Sorrows of a Slytherin 1/?

Rating – PG (for now)

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Sequel to 'The Strength of a Slytherin' and second in the Slytherin trilogy.  Severus Snape is now at Hogwarts.  How will those seven years shape him and will they change him for the better or worse?

Real time – Christmas holidays of Harry's 5th year (before Chapter 24 of OotP)

Memory time – Snape's Hogwarts years, age 11 to 18

A/N – Well here we are with the beginning of the second part of my Slytherin trilogy.  It's a little late I know and I'm very sorry for that.  I would highly recommend reading 'Strength of a Slytherin' first as it focuses on Snape's childhood and provides the background for this part.  Also - unlike 'Strength,' 'Sorrows' will cover one year over several chapters instead of one year over one chapter.  Make sense to everyone?  Good, let's get started shall we?  All reviews, corrections, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy!  

The Sorrows of a Slytherin

Chapter 1

          Setting the pensieve down on his desk, Severus Snape sighed and wondered for the third time that day if the Headmaster had finally lost his mind this time.

          'Really, Albus wants _me_ to teach Potter Occlumancy?' He thought to himself as he made himself comfortable in his chair, 'The infernal brat can't take anything seriously except his precious Quidditch, which he can't even play anymore!' He added gleefully.

          Tomorrow Snape would be traveling to Grimmauld Place to inform Mr. Potter that he would be recipient of private lessons in the magical field of Occlumancy.  

          'I'm sure he'll be absolutely _thrilled_ with this news.' Snape thought sarcastically.  

          But first there was a bit of unpleasant business to take care of before Snape allowed Potter anywhere close to his private thoughts or memories.  Should Potter actually pay any attention and succeed at Occlumancy, he did not doubt that the boy was strong enough to force his way into _Snape's_ mind and thoughts.  That was a potentially embarrassing situation that the Slytherin wanted to avoid at all costs.  When he had mentioned the problem to the Headmaster, Dumbledore had graciously offered the use of his own pensieve to store the more troubling memories.  So here Snape was, locked in his office and prepared to undertake the arduous task of emptying his mind.  He looked down into Dumbledore's pensieve and considered where to begin.  

          Definitely everything from his childhood – he would not give Potter the pleasure of catching a glimpse into those violent years.  Most of his Hogwarts years could be put into the pensieve as well, there were a few embarrassing memories involving him and the Marauders that would be disastrous if Potter were to see them.  As for memories after Hogwarts – Snape decided to only put a few of the more traumatic ones into the pensieve.  If Potter saw a memory of him as a Death Eater so be it - it would serve the brat right for prying in places he did not belong.

          Tapping his fingers idly against his desk, Snape let his thoughts wander until he decided that since he was doing this for Harry Potter, what better place to start than with his father, James?

          He picked up his wand and placed it to his temple, withdrawing the first silvery strand of memory.

                                                           * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          After a few minutes of searching, Severus found a blessedly empty compartment near the front of the train.  He had stowed away his trunk and the cage holding his raven familiar Mercury and curled up in a corner to stare out the window.  Some of the late children were saying hasty goodbyes to their parents and many of the parents were tearfully giving last minute instructions and advice to their children hanging out of the windows.  Severus searched for his parents and saw his mother standing alone on the platform, a melancholy look on her face.  His father walked over to her then and whispered something in her ear before leading her back into the muggle world by the arm.  He sighed and settled down, basking in a few minutes of peace; it was a long trip and Severus wanted some time to himself.

          Unfortunately his hopes were dashed as the compartment door opened and another first year poked his head in.

          "Hello!  Is that seat taken?"

          Severus blinked at this sudden interruption of his quiet and shook his head no.

          "Thanks, my mum made us late and this is the first spot I could find."

          Saying nothing, Severus watched as the other boy put his trunk and owl cage away and sat down with a happy sigh, running his hand through his untidy black hair.  He was thin and bright hazel eyes gazed around the compartment behind round glasses.  The boy focused his attention on Severus and said,

          "I'm James Potter.  What's your name?  Aren't you excited to be going to Hogwarts?  I know I am.  I think it's going to be wonderful!"

          Scowling faintly now at the beaming James, Severus answered,

          "Snape, Severus Snape.  How do you know Hogwarts is so fantastic?"

          "Well _of course_ Hogwarts is going to be fantastic!  Why wouldn't it be?" James replied, "What House do you think you'll be in?"

          Severus wanted to tell this boy to be quiet and let him enjoy the train ride in silence, but that was not a good way to make friends, so instead he said,

          "I'm hoping for Ravenclaw, but my father's family has always sorted Slytherin so either one would be good I guess."

          At that James's nose clearly wrinkled and he frowned.

          "Slytherin?  Merlin, I hope I'm not sorted there.  I'm going to Gryffindor."

          "What's wrong with Slytherin?" Severus retorted, hackles raised.  He wanted to be in Ravenclaw, although Slytherin was the next best choice, and he would not stand by and allow this snob insult either House.

          "Practically everything!  Bunch of slimy sneaks, is what my Dad said.  No, I definitely wouldn't want to be one of them."

          Severus bit down on his tongue to keep from insulting James, who seemed oblivious to his darkening mood.  What right did he have to criticize other Houses?  They had not even reached Hogwarts yet and he was already passing judgment on one fourth of the entire school population.  And even though Severus himself believed many things that were likely to offend someone, he was not stupid enough to say them aloud in the presence of a boy he just met.

          "I don't think you should be making such proclamations before we are sorted.  You could end up in a House you didn't expect." Severus said, his voice soft and cold.  James stared at him for a moment before shrugging.  Any further chance to talk was disrupted by the door sliding open again and a pudgy, sandy haired boy shyly looked in.

          "Everywhere else is full.  Could I sit here?"

          Severus ignored the newcomer and allowed James to answer.

          "Sure.  Come on in!  I'm James and that's Severus."

          "Thanks.  It's nice to meet you, my name's Peter."

          Noting dryly that James and Peter seemed to get along quite well Severus resumed his staring out the window and hoped the rest of the school was not as annoying as these two boys.  He eventually left to go change into his school robes and explore the train a little and when he returned they were chatting like they were old friends instead of new acquaintances.  Suppressing a sigh, Severus pulled out a book on potions his mother had given him and began to read, desiring to kill time until they reached Hogwarts.  James and Peter barely gave him another glance and remained in deep conversation about their favorite Quidditch teams, something that suited Severus just fine.

          As the sky began to darken, Severus closed his book and resumed his staring out the window, watching the passing countryside with an odd mixture of anticipation and fear.  The closer the train was to Hogwarts, the more his heart wanted to return home, which was ironic considering Severus would give anything to save himself and his mother from Father.  He briefly considered looking for his cousins Rodolphus and Rastaban, but decided to seek them out after dinner.  No sense in bothering them and their friends over nothing.  Surely every first year experienced a touch of homesickness right?  He would write his mother tonight and make sure everything was ok.  To ease his anxiety he reached into his robe and pulled out some of their house elves' best cookies.  Severus nibbled on them as James and Peter stuffed themselves on sweets purchased from the kind lady who passed through a few minutes ago selling all sorts of magical candy.  The cookies reminded him on home however and he continued to eat them, feeling a bit better with each bite.

          "I've never seen an owl like that before.  What kind is it?"

          A hesitant voice interrupted his musings and Severus looked over with a sigh.  James was gone and Peter was staring at Mercury's cage curiously.

          "That's because he's not an owl.  He's a raven." Severus replied and wondered how anyone could be stupid enough to mistake a raven for an owl.

          "Oh.  Why do you have that instead of an owl?  Can he still deliver mail and stuff?  What's his name?"

          "Why do you insist on asking so many questions?"

          Peter closed his mouth with an audible snap and turned his attention to his bag of every-flavor beans with a frown.  Severus smirked, glad the boy had remained quiet.  A second later the door slid open and James entered, now dressed in his school robes and holding a few more chocolate frogs.  He saw Peter's frown and Severus's smirk and turned to Severus with a glare of his own.

          "What did you do?"

          His grin fading, Severus coldly stared back as his hand slowly reached for the wand in his sleeve.  Better to strike hard and fast if James wanted to pick a fight.

          "_I_ didn't do anything.  It's not my fault if Peter here can't keep his mouth shut when someone else wants a little silence."

          Angry sparks flew from James' eyes and Severus saw his hand twitch like he wanted to reach for his own wand.  Peter simply glanced concernedly between them and the door and wondered if he should go find a prefect before things deteriorated into violence.  Fortunately they were all saved by the announcement that the train was approaching Hogwarts and that they should be prepared to disembark.  James sneered slightly and said,

          "Come on Peter, let's leave the greasy baby snake alone."

          Severus was very glad when they left, but sighed sadly nonetheless.  His first attempt at making friends did not turn out too well.  Maybe he would have better luck within his future House.  He made sure Mercury was secure and joined the mass of students exiting the train.  The small platform was dark and filled with students.  Severus was starting to feel a little lost when he heard a loud voice calling,

          "Firs' years over here!  Firs' years!"

          Being small for his age Severus could not see over or around the crowd of older students to make out who was summoning all the first years, but in the end it did not really matter.  The man was the largest person Severus had ever laid eyes on and towered over everyone else on the platform.  He was waving with one huge hand for all the first years to join him as the other hand was holding a bright lantern.  Severus silently walked over, eyes carefully examining his yearmates and the bearded giant smiling down at him.

          "'Lo there!  Jus' follow me and I'll get yeh to Hogwarts right quick."

          After all the first years had gathered around the giant man he led them down to path to a shore where many boats were waiting.  They were told no more than four to a boat and as soon as everyone got settled they would sail off to their new school and home.  Severus absentmindedly got into one; his attention was solely focused on the magnificent castle looming in the night.  Hogwarts.

          "Wow!  Amazing isn't it?"

          Somewhat startled, Severus tore his eyes away from the castle he had waited years to see and had dreamed about in recent months.  He looked around in the boat to see who had dared to interrupt his reverie.  A red haired girl was also staring at Hogwarts with wide eyes and an open mouth.  Severus ignored her and turned to gaze at the waves the boats were making in the lake.  The girl began to chat away with the two other occupants of their boat and Severus tuned out her excited voice.

          When they reached the cliff on which Hogwarts stood they passed through an opening into some sort of underground chamber and finally landed on a rocky beach.  Severus got out of the boat and drifted to the back of the group, his eyes ever watchful, taking in everything and everyone as they followed the giant up a stone path and across a grassy lawn to the front door of the castle itself.  He waited in nervous anticipation as the giant knocked loudly on the oak door.  It slowly swung open to reveal a tall, stately witch dressed in emerald robes and hat and watching them with sharp eyes.

          "I brought the firs' years Professor McGonagall." The giant said proudly.

          "Yes, thank you Hagrid.  You can rejoin the staff now, I'll take them from here."

          The new students now followed Professor McGonagall into Hogwarts as she led them into a small chamber.  Severus heard voices in a hall to one side and wondered why they were not allowed to join the other students.  He quickly looked back to McGonagall as she began to speak.

          "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone.  Soon you will join your peers and be sorted into your Houses.  During the next seven years your House will become your second family and everything you do will have an impact on your House's standing and reputation."

          Severus paid only slight attention to the rest of her welcoming speech; his mother had told him much the same when he had received his acceptance letter.  The only thing he wanted now was to find out what House he was in and get moved into his dorm so he could write home.  He tore his eyes away from the floor when McGonagall stopped talking and discovered that she was gone and a loud-mouthed boy with long black hair was holding court over the group of first years.

          "Merlin, I thought her speech would never end!  I heard all that from my folks about a thousand times before, so it was old news to me, especially the part about the Houses.  Let's just get this sorting started, I'm hungry!"

          As the boy continued to talk Severus sighed and began to think of a hex that would glue his lips together or tie his tongue in a knot.  What was it with loud, obnoxious people at this school?  It was better to watch silently from the shadows and not attract any attention to yourself.  Isn't that what Severus had learned from the fists and sneers of his father?  Years of hiding and trying to be as inconspicuous as possible had drilled these lessons into Severus and he was not likely to forget them now.

          But in a stroke of bad luck, the boy suddenly noticed that Severus was staring and he grinned, flashing white teeth to the girls around him.  It was not a pleasant grin however, and Severus steeled himself, determined to not get pulled into a fight.  He did not want to imagine what his father would do if he was punished for fighting on the very first day of term.

          "What are _you_ staring at?" Called the popular boy.  The rest of the first years parted for him as he walked toward Severus, the malevolent grin still on his face.  

          Severus, not used to being the center of attention for so many people, remained silent and glared at the other boy through narrowed eyes.  He tried to keep a neutral face, but some of his nervousness must have shown through and unfortunately the boy picked up on it.

          "Don't have an answer for me huh?  Little baby too afraid to speak up?  Probably wants to run home to mummy right now." Some of the first years laughed.

          "I am not afraid to speak my mind." Severus answered coldly, "I just know when to shut up, something _you_ apparently haven't figured out yet."

          The boy's jaw abruptly clenched and he whipped out his wand.  Severus responded by drawing his own wand and the two glared at each other in a sort of stalemate.  The rest of the students watched on in silence.  Severus really did not want to cause any trouble, but he would not let this arrogant snob get the upper hand.

          "What is going on here!?" They both froze and turned to see Professor McGonagall approaching them with an angry look on her face. "This is totally unacceptable behavior!  Put your wands away now!"

          Severus reluctantly sheathed his wand but continued to glare coolly at his would-be opponent.  The other boy simply looked up at McGonagall with a sickly sweet smile and said,

          "We're both terribly sorry for our actions Professor.  First night jitters I guess."

          McGonagall shrewdly glanced between the two dark haired boys and decided to forgo any punishment.  The rest of the school was waiting for them and she did not want to delay the night's festivities any longer.  The witch raised a thin eyebrow and replied,

          "Very well.  I will expect behavior worthy of a Hogwarts student from now on.  Please follow me, we are ready to begin the sorting."

          McGonagall gave them a stern warning look before turning with a swish of her emerald robes to lead them out of the chamber.  Severus remained in the back, his heart pounding with nerves and pent up anger.  How could McGonagall accept the boy's excuses so easily?  And how dare that idiot make fun of him in front of the others?  He took a deep breath, buried his anger deep and followed his fellow first years into the Great Hall.

          The eyes of the entire school were on them as they entered the Hall, but Severus' eyes were elsewhere.  He was busy staring at the enchanted ceiling, the thousands of floating candles and the four long tables where all the students were sitting.  His gaze settled on the table at the head of the hall where the professors were seated.  Severus instantly recognized the wizard with a long silver beard and hair and blue eyes that reminded Severus keenly of his mother's.  Albus Dumbledore.  The Headmaster was smiling at the first years while they gathered at the head of the hall.  Professor McGonagall set a stool and a faded hat in front of them.  Severus looked at it in confusion; his mother never told him anything about a beat-up, dirty hat.  Then the brim of the gray hat opened up like a mouth and to the first years' surprise it began to sing.

          When the song was over everyone applauded and many of the first years gave a sigh of relief.  So all they had to do was try on the silly hat and it would tell them which House they belonged to.  Severus was wondering how he could convince or trick the sorting hat to place him in Ravenclaw as McGonagall stepped up with a long list in her hand.

          "To be sorted please come up when I call your name and sit on the stool. Then place the hat on your head.  Avery, Ignatius!"

          So the sorting began.  Severus perked up when McGonagall called out, "Black, Sirius" and the popular boy from earlier placed the hat on his head.  The hat seemed to be taking its time and a minute later shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Black looked surprised for a second then marched over to the table on the far left and sat down. 

          Severus decided right then to burn the stupid hat if it dared to sort him into Gryffindor.

          McGonagall steadily worked down the list of names with all four Houses receiving their fair share of new students.  Severus was not surprised when James Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor and took a seat next to Sirius, the two striking up a conversation. 'Something about that House must attract overconfident fools,' thought Severus as "Shacklebolt, Kingsley" became a Ravenclaw.  Suddenly he realized it was his turn as McGonagall called out, "Snape, Severus!"

          With an air of confidence he did not truly feel, Severus walked up to the stool.  He sat down and took a deep breath before pulling the hat on his head.  It drooped over his eyes and in the darkness he heard a small voice in his ear.

_          "Hmm, very interesting, very interesting indeed."_

          "What's so interesting about me?" Severus thought.

_          "So many things my young friend.  I can see many great things coming from you.  You have a thirst for knowledge and a desire to prove yourself to the world.  Two traits that can be quite formidable when put together and used to their full advantage."_

          "Oh.  Then what House will I be in?"

_          "Let me see . . . definitely not Hufflepuff.  You have the potential for great loyalty but I don't think you belong there.  I can't see you in Gryffindor either -"_

          "Don't even think about putting me there!" interrupted Severus.

_          "Don't worry."_ Chuckled the hat, _"I wasn't going to.  Although -"_

          "Say it and I'll send an incineration hex your way."

_          "Fair enough.  So you would prefer Ravenclaw hmm?  You definitely have the brains and would fit right in.  However . . ."_

          "Yes?" Severus prompted, his heart pounding in suspense.

_          "Sorry my friend, I believe Slytherin is the right place for you.  You've got the cunning, the ambition and the resolve.  Trust me on this.  Yes, better make it SLYTHERIN!"_

          With a small sigh of resignation Severus removed the sorting hat and got to his feet.  A few students from Slytherin clapped as he approached the table, but most just inclined their head in solemn greeting.  Two Slytherins in particular however, smiled and congratulated him.

          "Well done Severus!  Welcome to Slytherin!" exclaimed Rodolphus Lestrange.

          "Yes, we knew you'd be with us!" Rastaban said with a grin.

          Murmuring a weary, "Thanks" to his cousins, Severus sat down with his yearmates and watched the rest of the sorting.  None of them talked much; there would be time for introductions later tonight.  Finally the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff and the Headmaster stood up, smiling broadly.

          "So begins a new year at Hogwarts!  Welcome to all our new and returning students!  No sense in delaying the feast any longer, let's dig in!"

          Food fit for a royal banquet suddenly appeared on the table and Severus decided to simply concentrate on the delicious meal and worry about everything else as it came up.

          For soon he would enter the Serpent's Den and need all his wits about him.

                                                            * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

          Snape sighed as he remembered that difficult first day.  It was the first day away from his parents, his first encounter with Potter, Pettigrew and Black and his first taste of what it meant to be made a fool of in front of his fellow students.

          No doubt Potter would have a good laugh with his friends over Black's taunts, just like his father had.

          Looking back, Snape knew he should have hexed Black in the waiting hall to establish some kind of reputation – one better than the reputation he eventually developed as the dark, pathetic loser that everyone loved to pick on.  Maybe then Black would have respected him a little and things would not have descended into complete hatred and spite.  

          The memory was not too bad, Snape had to admit, but it was the first of seven long years of memories – some good, most bad.

          With a frown he placed his wand back to his temple and drew out the next memory.   

          *To Be Continued*

Next Chapter – Into the Serpent's Den

Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!!

(And yes Dumbledore will be making several appearances in this part.  I just love writing those Snape and Dumbledore scenes!) 


	2. Into the Serpent's Den

Title – The Sorrows of a Slytherin 2/?

Rating – PG (for now)

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Into the Serpent's Den

A/N – Well this semester is officially over and I now have all the time in the world to write. The ideas are coming faster than I can write them down, so expect faster updates on all my fics and the posting of some new ones. This part's not very long, but sets up characters and stuff. All reviews, corrections, questions and suggestions are welcome. Read and enjoy.

The Sorrows of a Slytherin

Chapter 2

Slytherin.

House of the Snake.

Home for the cunning, the ambitious and those of pure blood.

The House where the dark arts are practiced, where daring schemes are devised and where shady business is conducted.

It is a House with many ancient traditions and unspoken codes of conduct that can be traced back to Salazar Slytherin himself. There is even a saying – 'You may leave the House, but the House never leaves you.'

Snape pondered this as he withdrew the next memory strand. While the memories and friendships developed within your Hogwart's House may fade with time, the inherent characteristics that make you a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin never fade away. Especially with those sorted into Salazar's House.

And while they may be held in suspicion by a majority of the wizarding world, there was a camaraderie within Slytherin that could not be denied.

Not that Snape would know anything about that.

He had learned on his first night at Hogwarts that being in Slytherin meant something completely different for him.

& & &

"First years please keep up. You don't want to get lost down here and I don't want to have to search for you because you can't pay attention."

Severus scowled at Lucius Malfoy as the sixth year prefect led them down to the Slytherin dungeons. He had only known the blond prefect for less than ten minutes and already thought Malfoy was an arrogant git. 'He must inherit that from his mother,' thought Severus, thinking of the few times he had met the surprisingly kind elder Malfoy when he had visited Snape Manor on business with Severus's father. But Severus kept his mouth shut and dutifully followed Malfoy when he had called for all the first years to follow him to their new home.

Malfoy's comment shifted Severus's attention to the other Slytherin first years. He had looked at them briefly at the welcome feast, but now he got a better look at the four other boys he would be rooming with for the next seven years. Two of them were whispering and appeared to already know each other. One was hanging on Malfoy's every word, a look of awe on his face, and the last boy was frowning and apparently trying to memorize their path through the dungeons. Severus sighed quietly, at least none of them acted like that idiot Black.

Finally they stopped in front of a plain stone wall and Malfoy drawled,

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room and dormitories. I suggest you remember where it is and the password to get in, which changes every week. This week it's Serpent Venom."

A door in the stone swung open and they stepped through into the Slytherin common room.

Severus immediately felt at home. The common room was tastefully decorated in silver, green and black and hanging silver lamps gave off a soft light that complemented the fire roaring in the large fireplace. Several older Slytherins were already sprawled in the comfy looking couches and armchairs, reacquainting themselves after a summer apart. His attention was jerked back to Malfoy when the prefect pointed to two separate corridors,

"Boys dormitories are down that way, girls to the left. Be back here in 15 minutes for the beginning of term assembly with our Head of House."

The first year boys headed to their dorm, each wondering what their Head of House was like and what the meeting would be about. When they entered the first year dorm the other boys located their trunks by their individual bed and began to unpack, but Severus stood by the door and stared for just a second longer.

His somewhat bare bedroom back home was nothing compared to the luxury that greeted him now.

Rich, dark green velvet adorned each lush four-poster bed and long black velvet curtains trimmed in silver hung from each post. There was a space next to each bed that contained a small desk, bedside table and wardrobe, all carved from a dark wood that blended perfectly with the room itself. Their trunks had been placed at the end of their beds, waiting to be emptied. It was private and comfortable and reminded Severus vaguely of home.

Severus blinked and quickly moved toward his own bed before his yearmates noticed his strange behavior. None of them even looked his way however and he gave a small sigh of relief, glad he had not been caught gawking like a muggle. He saw Mercury's cage sitting on the floor by his desk and the raven tapped his beak on the cage in greeting. Severus smiled softly at the bird then turned to unpack his few robes and personal items. Deciding to leave his precious books in his trunk for now, Severus locked it with the strongest charm he knew and moved to sit on his bed, running his fingers over the soft velvet curtains. He watched the other boys as they unpacked and made themselves at home with personal pictures and mementoes. When the unpacking was done, they hesitantly stared at each other before a tall boy with honey blond hair and blue eyes stepped forward and said,

"Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Evan Rosier."

One of the two boys who apparently already knew each other, gestured to himself and his friend and replied,

"I'm Charles Wilkes and this is Apollo Travers. We were hoping to be in the same House and we're very glad we ended up in Slytherin."

"Me too!" said a small, mousy-haired boy, "I'm Avery, Ignatius Avery that is. For a moment there I thought that stupid hat wasn't going to put me here at all! Said something about Hufflepuff, but my family's always sorted Slytherin and I told it so!"

There were a few tentative smiles as they turned to Severus expectantly. He managed to hold their gazes and not shy away in sudden, irrational embarrassment. He said softly,

"Severus Snape."

If they were expecting more from him they were disappointed for an older Slytherin stuck his head into the room and said,

"House meeting. Everyone in the common room, Professor's waiting."

The first years were some of the last Slytherins to arrive in the crowded common room, but Severus found a nice, empty corner to stand in. He silently gazed around the lively room and despite his earlier feeling of ease, Severus felt a sudden pang of homesickness. He wanted to curl up in his favorite chair in the library back home with a good book and then help his mother work in her private potions lab. With a deep sigh, Severus ignored his urges and forced himself to focus on the somber looking Slytherin Head of House.

Standing in front of the fireplace was a tall, slender man with long dark brown hair and immaculate gray robes. He was imposing and regal and held their attention with minimal effort. Severus got the impression he was not someone you wanted as your enemy. Sharp green eyes swept across everyone who was present as the Professor clasped his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. The room fell silent immediately. He smirked and said,

"To all the first years I am Professor Nigel Fleming, your Head of House and Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. The purpose of this meeting is to learn the rules and expectations of Slytherin House. I'll keep it short and to the point." He paused and gave the younger students a stern look. "You are now a Slytherin. While the rest of the school may have their own ideas of what it means to be member of this House, we Slytherins have our own rules and standards that you are expected to live by while at Hogwarts. Follow these rules and you will do well during the next seven years. Pay attention in class and study hard. Conduct yourselves with the proper decorum and respect. And if, by chance, you should happen to be _caught_ breaking any rule, you will be punished not only by me, but also by your Housemates."

Many Slytherins smirked and shared knowing glances. Rules were meant to be broken, but if you were caught and points were taken away, there would be hell to pay within the House. There was a reason Slytherins were noted for their cunning and quick thinking. Using these qualities to your advantage was one of the many unspoken rules.

"Do your best to earn points and to avoid losing points." Professor Fleming continued. "Slytherin has won the House cup for three years running, a streak I would like to see continue for years to come. Anyone wishing to tryout for the House Quidditch team, first years excluded due to inexperience, should see Lucius Malfoy, team captain. Are there any questions?" No one had any so Professor Fleming gestured to a seventh year boy standing to his left. "If you do have any questions ask me, any prefect or Mr. Parkinson here. He is your Head Boy this year and will be watching you in my absence. Now get to bed."

Everyone began to disperse, heading to his or her dorm and talking quietly with friends. Severus lingered a moment longer, committing his first night at Hogwarts to memory. He wanted to write his mother tonight and tell her everything that had happened. Turning to head back to his dorm Severus saw Professor Fleming staring at him with an odd look on his narrow face. Their eyes met and the Professor nodded goodnight before sweeping out of the common room with a swirl of his gray cloak.

Rosier and Wilkes were complaining loudly about first years not being allowed on the House Quidditch team when Severus slipped back into their room. He tuned them out and went to his desk, ready to write home. Bending down Severus opened Mercury's cage and let the restless raven hop onto his shoulder to stretch his wings. Mercury gave him a grateful nip on the top of his head in response. They were both startled when a loud voice said,

"Is that a raven? I wish I had one like that!"

Severus looked up and saw Evan Rosier staring at Mercury in wonder. He nodded and answered,

"His name's Mercury."

"Can I touch him?" Rosier asked as he stepped forward. Severus opened his mouth to warn against touching the occasionally anti-social raven but it was too late.

Rosier had already reached a hand out to stroke Mercury's breast feathers only to have the raven caw and bite the offending fingers. With a small cry, Rosier recoiled and moved back to a safe distance, clutching his bruised hand to his chest. Severus gaped at his familiar and brought the now flustered raven into his lap.

"He doesn't like strangers much I guess."

"I can see that. Sorry to bother you." Replied Rosier disdainfully as he went back to talk Quidditch with Wilkes.

Severus suppressed a sigh and placed Mercury back in his cage. The normally mild-mannered raven could be very protective of Severus sometimes, a reaction that the magical bird no doubt developed after seeing how Severus's father treated the boy back home. It still amazed Severus to see how loyal an animal could be to you. He then wondered if he should keep his familiar in the owlery with all the other birds to avoid any further problems. He would wait and see if a long flight back home would calm Mercury down.

Pulling out a fresh parchment, quill and ink Severus sat back down at his desk and began to write.

_ Dear Mama,_

_ I'm writing this from my desk in the Slytherin dormitory. Yes, I was sorted into Slytherin. I tried to ask the Hat to place me in Ravenclaw, but it had its own reasons for Slytherin I guess. Hope you're not too disappointed._

_ The train ride was fine and the sorting was interesting – met a pair of really annoying boys. They were obviously sorted into Gryffindor. The castle is everything you said it was going to be, especially the Great Hall. I hope I don't get lost tomorrow - this place is huge!_

_My yearmates are ok. They're talking about Quidditch right now. We also met our Head of House – Professor Fleming. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'll write you about all my classes tomorrow._

Severus paused, tapping his quill against his lips. Finally he wrote,

_Hope you're doing all right. Say hello to Father for me, I'm sure he'll be pleased I'm in Slytherin. I miss you already. Take care and write back soon._

_ Love,___

_ Severus_

Once he was satisfied with the letter Severus tied it to Mercury's leg and watched as the raven took off through the chute that ran up through the dungeon levels to outside. He prepared for bed, ignoring the animated voices of the other boys. None of them made any effort to include Severus in their conversation and Severus was too tired and wrung out to make the effort to be sociable.

The first day was over, but the school year was just beginning.

& & &

Looking back Snape knew there was nothing he could have done differently to make them see him in a better light. It was not Mercury's encounter with Rosier that had partially alienated him from his yearmates. They had taken one look at him and knew he was someone who was different, someone who should be avoided. He had been branded a dark loner from the first day and never really outgrew that reputation.

Over the years Rosier and sometimes Avery would approach him if they needed help with a homework assignment or an impartial ear for a problem they were having, but they did not develop the true friendship that Snape had desired as a young child. It was just as well, he supposed, that the only relationships he had in Slytherin were the superficial kind. He really was a solitary person by nature and the few acquaintances he _had_ made were more than enough for him during school.

Of course having a tight-knit group of friends might have helped him against the infamous Marauders. Having someone at his back while he faced down Black and Potter would have made a world of difference in the outcomes of their skirmishes. But alas, the past was over and done with and all he could do was put these hurtful little memories into the pensieve for safekeeping.

Thinking of the Marauders brought Snape to the next memory, his first day of classes. And while the Marauders had yet to really band together and call themselves by that hated nickname, they knew how to tease and pick a fight.

Snape scowled and placed the next hated memory into the pensieve.

TBC

Next Chapter – First day of classes.

I hope you don't mind my Original Characters. Let me know what you think of them as the story progresses. Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Reader Responses –

_Lilith11_ – Snape can be cruel when he wants to be, as we'll find out in the next chapter. ;)

_Mormiel_ – Your longing for more evil action should be satisfied in Ch. 3. After all just how _did_ Snape get the reputation for knowing more hexes than most 7th years? :)

_CuriousDreamWeaver_ – I'm glad my characters are all in character. Thanks!

_Kraeg001_ – James and Ron are alike aren't they? I have a minor plot line that will possibly explore why James doesn't like Slytherins and why he takes his frustrations out on Snape. I don't know if I'll add it though. We'll see how things develop. Thank you!

_Atana_ – I hope you weren't too frustrated by how late this chapter was. I know you're waiting for each new part! :) Sev's first encounter with the unofficial Marauders will be next.

_Ari_ – I'm glad you like my Snape. Some people _do_ write him weirdly and I try to avoid doing that.

_Tall oaks_ – I wonder all the time what our fave characters would be like if sorted into different houses. My Snape, I think, has a lot of Ravenclaw in him, but there are many reasons why he's a Slytherin and why he gains the reputation he does. All this and more will be explained as the story goes on. Admired? I'm very flattered! Thanks for the review!

_Sarah_ – You want more Tom huh? He'll be in 'Sorrows' but not for several more chapters. Sorry. Stay tuned though! :)

_Me_ – Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far!

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – Snape does need a hug doesn't he? (Calls for a group hug with a grumbling Snape in the middle)

_Peikkolapsi_ – Hope this part wasn't too late! Thanks!

_Lady Sev_ – Curses will fly soon. How soon I can't say, but there will be "skirmishes" involving Snape and a Gryffindor as yet unnamed. ;)

_Sea Priestess_ – Thank you very much! I'm glad you are enjoying this part!

_Weasleylover1_ – Lupin will be in the next chapter actually. In my mind only Peter Pettigrew would be stupid enough to confuse an owl and raven. I know I'm going to dislike my Sirius as well and I'm writing him! I also don't like James that much. :) I'm very glad you think my characters are all in character - it's something I take very seriously when writing. Yes, Dumbledore will appear in the past and present so keep an eye out for him! Thanks for the kind review!

_ERMonkey_ – Thanks!

_Orientalis Draco_ – I do have a minor plot line that explains more of James' dislike of Slytherins in general and why he takes his frustrations out on Snape. I'll see how the story develops though before I add it. I'm relieved you think my characters are in character! Thank you!


	3. The Potions Mistress

Title – The Sorrows of a Slytherin 3/?

Rating – PG (for now)

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling.  I just have the honor of using her creations in my story.  No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – The first week of classes

A/N – Is everybody ready for the Prisoner of Azkaban?  Only 1 more day!  All reviews, correction, suggestions and questions are welcome!  Read and enjoy.

The Sorrows of a Slytherin

Chapter 3

          It was a common assumption that Severus Snape hated teaching.  That he despised his students and hated absolutely everything about being a professor.  People who thought that would be wrong.

          It wasn't that he did not like teaching itself, but more like Snape was forever frustrated with his students' lack of enthusiasm about learning in general and the absence of dedication to their studies.  He had seen so many of his pupils, Harry Potter included, casually disregard Potions as a boring, uninteresting subject and spend most of their time focused on the more exciting Defense Against the Dark Arts, Quidditch and Charms.

          If only more of his students were like the ever eager for knowledge Miss Granger or even Draco Malfoy, who despite his arrogance and attitude received top marks in almost all of his classes.  One of the reasons Snape always favored Malfoy in Potions was because the young Slytherin was one of the few people who properly appreciated a simmering cauldron or the meticulous preparation or the need in knowing which ingredients could be mixed safely and which could not. 

          Potions had always been Snape's true passion, a love that he inherited from his mother and cherished throughout his lonely years at Hogwarts.  He remembered finding solace and peace over a bubbling cauldron when life at Hogwarts would get rough and he could not lose himself in his studies.  It had been a great relief to him when during his second year his old Potions Professor had given him access to one of the abandoned workrooms so he could brew in private.

          But even the few things he treasured in life were spoiled by negative memories.

          - - - - - - - - - -

          Severus received his schedule of classes next morning at breakfast.  He heard the other first years chatter excitedly about their upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with their Head of House Professor Fleming, and if he was honest with himself he was quite excited about it too.  According to his schedule they had Herbology and Charms this morning and Defense Against the Dark Arts after lunch.  When talk turned to the prospect of learning dangerous curses and hexes Severus quickly lost interest in listening.  He knew enough about curses and hexes to probably impress the most experienced Auror and thought bitterly that the fools had no idea what they were talking about.

          There was nothing glamorous about knowing how to inflict unspeakable pain and misery on a victim.  Severus knew they would not be so eager to learn about curses when they were at the receiving end of one. 

          He shuddered imperceptibly and having suddenly lost his appetite, collected his things and rose from the table.  So lost in recent memories was Severus that he did not notice he had collided with someone just outside the Great Hall until he looked up from the floor into a pair of kind blue eyes that were so reminiscent of his mother's.

          "I'm terribly sorry my dear!  I was listening too hard to my rumbling stomach that I wasn't paying any attention with my eyes!"

          Severus knew he probably looked like a gaping fish as he stared up at Headmaster Dumbledore, who smiled apologetically and held out a thin hand to help him up.         

          "It's ok." He mumbled in reply and allowed the old wizard to help him to his feet.  Severus avoided that cheerful gaze and glanced about nervously, fingers twisting the sleeves of his robes out of habit. 

          "Nonsense.  I should have been watching where I was going.  Had a problem with a homesick Hufflepuff this morning and now I'm late for breakfast!  Wouldn't want to miss the most important meal of the day now would we?!" Dumbledore said kindly.  Severus realized the Headmaster was just rambling to make him feel more at ease and relaxed just a little.  Dumbledore smiled and reached into his garish purple robes to pull out a small pouch asking, "Never too early for sweets however.  Sherbet lemon?"

          Severus shook his head and watched incredulously as the eccentric Headmaster shrugged and popped a candy in his mouth.

          "Best be off then.  Don't want to be late on the first day of class!"

          With that Dumbledore headed into the Great Hall, a silly smile on his face as he began to greet other students.  Severus stared at him for a few seconds longer before continuing out to the greenhouses.  'What a strange wizard,' he thought.

          His first class of the day was Herbology and was taught by Professor Sprout, a kind, always smiling witch, who went around and cheerfully told them the correct way for pruning and potting the various harmless magical plants they would be handling during the year.  Severus found the lesson incredibly boring and easy; his mother had been telling him for years the proper way to handle and grow different types of plants for use in potions.  But he quietly did whatever Professor Sprout asked and beamed a little when she used his carefully potted sneezing daffodil as an example for the rest of the class.

          The next class was Charms.  Severus was paired with Avery to work together on levitating charms, but ended up doing most of the work when the other Slytherin showed no skill at the subject whatsoever.  He sighed, somewhat frustrated with his partner and was relieved when Professor Flitwick came over to work personally with Avery.  When the bell rang for lunch, Severus ate quickly and hurriedly left the Great Hall, eager for a few moments of peace by himself.  The hustle and bustle of the castle unnerved him a bit and not for the first time did he wish for the quiet of his books back home.  Maybe after dinner he would visit the Library and see what kind of books they had compared to the ones he brought.

          As he approached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Severus looked up and saw Professor Fleming coming from the opposite direction, gray robes billowing around him like an angry thunderstorm.  The Professor smiled slightly at him and said,

          "You're a little early don't you think Mr. - Snape is it?"

          "Yes sir, I hope you don't mind." Severus replied.  Professor Fleming shook his head and unlocked the door with a wave of his wand.

          "Not at all.  You can wait in here."

          Severus followed the Professor into the classroom and sat down at a desk in the back.  He looked around the room and was surprised to see some Dark Arts items and books sitting on the many shelves lining the walls.  A few of the items he recognized from his father's study and even saw a couple books that he had never read before.  Hands dying to hold one of those unread books, Severus looked over and saw Professor Fleming watching him with a small smirk.

          "Feel free to borrow any book that catches your eye.  Many may be beyond your year, but Slytherins are naturally curious about the Dark Arts are we not?"

          Severus did not know quite what to make of this generous offer and answered,

          "Yes sir I suppose we are.  Thank you, I'll keep your offer in mind."

          Professor Fleming nodded and began to prepare for their class.  Severus busied himself by starting the reading for his Charms homework.  Several minutes later the other students of the class began to filter in and Severus frowned when he saw Sirius Black and James Potter come in laughing and sit near the front.  So they would be having this class with the Gryffindors then.  When everyone had arrived and taken their seats Professor Fleming stood by his desk and took attendance quickly.  Then he surveyed them all with a calculating eye and clasped his hands behind his back.

           "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  As first years, do not expect to learn any spectacular curses, hexes or jinxes.  Do not expect to learn about werewolves, vampires or zombies.  You will be spending this year understanding what separates the Dark Arts from other magics and learning the basics of defense." Here he paused and looked sternly at a few whispering students.  Severus craned his neck and was delighted to see Black and Potter were the victims of Professor Fleming's glare.  The two Gryffindors were whispering excitedly about something and were startled when Fleming cleared his throat.

          "Do you have something to share with the rest of the class gentlemen?"

          "We were just curious as to what year will we actually be learning about various curses and Dark creatures?" Potter asked bravely.  Fleming frowned and then said,

          "I can assure that it will not be this year so I suggest you put all thought of trying to secretly learn those things out of your mind.  And one point will be taken from Gryffindor for interrupting my class."

          Potter and the Gryffindors sulked and were silent for the remainder of the class period.  Severus smothered his grin behind his hand, as did most other Slytherins.  He had a feeling he was going to like this class, despite the presence of Gryffindors.

          - - - - - - - - - -

          Tuesday consisted of Transfiguration with the stern Professor McGonagall and History of Magic with the incredibly dull Professor Binns, a ghost who droned on and on about magical events that most students found boring.  Severus did his best during his first transfiguration lesson, but still had a hard time grasping the theory of transfiguring items and resolved to head to the library over the weekend to figure out what he was doing wrong.  Later that night the Slytherins had their Astronomy lesson with the strange Professor Spica.  He was a short, reedy wizard with ice blue eyes that shined with an inner fire.  Those same eyes seemed to be constantly glued to the heavens, even as he addressed the class, and the Professor would often lapse into small periods of silence while staring up at the night sky.  Severus thought him to be very odd indeed and the Slytherins dismissed him as ineffective and slightly deranged.

          Finally Wednesday, the day Severus had been patiently waiting for dawned and he hurried through breakfast to return to the dungeon where his beloved Potions were taught.  It had been several days since he had last worked on a potion and he was eager for his first lesson at Hogwarts.  The classroom was unlocked and empty when he arrived and Severus sighed as he sat down right in front, feeling at home amongst the jars of floating creatures, the musty smell of fresh ingredients and the cauldrons of all sizes.  He paid no attention to those who came in after him until a familiar voice exclaimed,

          "Well look who it is Sirius!  It's slimy little Snape!"

          'Great, another class ruined by those annoying Gryffindors,' thought Severus.  He closed his eyes briefly before turning to face Potter and Black.  They were some of the last students to arrive and the only seats available were up front and across the aisle from Severus.  Two other Gryffindor boys trailed behind them, the timid boy – Pettigrew was it? – and a quiet, frail looking boy with honey brown hair and brown eyes.  Severus glanced at them once and ignored them, focusing instead on Potter.

          "What do you want Potter?" Severus snapped.  Potter smiled and shrugged nonchalantly.  Black was busy glaring right back at Severus and looking like he wanted to continue the fight they were having before the sorting ceremony interrupted them. 

          "We just wanted to say hello since we're going to be in this class together!" Potter continued, seemingly unaffected by Severus's glare. "Although we'll have to remember to come early next time so we don't have to sit up front with you."

          Black and Pettigrew snickered openly while the fourth boy stifled his hesitant smile behind his hand.  Severus just continued to glare at the smugly grinning Potter and buried his hurt deep inside, letting none of what he was really feeling show and keeping his face neutral.  Before he could reply with an insult of his own the door to the connecting office swung open and their Potions Professor swept into the classroom.

          She was an old witch, with wiry gray hair and a lined face that looked like it had done too much frowning and not enough smiling over the years.  There was a small burn scar on her neck that Severus recognized as a magical wound from an exploded cauldron.  She took attendance quickly, pausing only when she reached Severus's name and glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.  When she was done she put away the attendance parchment and stared at them through narrowed eyes.  The witch crossed her arms over her chest and let the silence linger a little longer.  They shifted nervously in their chairs until she said in a soft voice,

          "I am Professor Castor, your Potions instructor.  Many of you probably do not have what it takes to brew a perfectly crafted potion and will likely melt your cauldron by the end of term.  To those few of you who manage to show some aptitude in this subject you will find this class to be a rewarding experience." She glanced meaningfully over at Severus again and then glared back at the class. "Since I know the rest of you have the brewing ability of a blind troll I will endeavor to teach you some of the special art that is Potions.  Today we will begin preparations for a simple potion to remove warts."

          Professor Castor wrote the ingredients and instructions on the board behind her and the class got to work.  Severus frowned; he could brew a potion like that in his sleep.  Nevertheless he went about his work diligently, ignoring the whispers and snickers from Black and Potter to concentrate on dicing his beetle wings into the right size.  He had no doubt they were laughing at him and Severus had no desire to ruin his potion, no matter how simple it was, because he was fighting with other students.  He was doing what he did best and immersed himself completely in the process of crafting a perfect potion. 

          Until he saw Black turn around to talk to Pettigrew and the other boy, now known to be Remus Lupin, and heard him say in a loud whisper,

          "I'll bet his potion his ruined by all the grease from that hair dripping down into his cauldron!"

          Severus narrowed his eyes and looked up from his potion to glare at the Gryffindors.  Black and his friends were smiling and a few other Gryffindors were grinning too.  He suppressed the urge to run his hand through his admittedly slightly greasy hair - it was always like that when he was brewing something - and instead gave in to the urge to draw his wand.  Black had gone too far with that little comment.  His mouth opened to cast his curse but was stopped by the timely intervention of Professor Castor.  She silently appeared in the aisle between their tables and exclaimed,

          "Gentlemen!  I suggest concentrate on your work before I remove points.  I don't want to hear another word from this part of the room.  Is that clear?"

           Startled by her sudden appearance they could only nod their agreement and hope she would not really take any points away.  A stern look from Professor Castor made Severus reluctantly put away his wand and he turned back to finish his potion with a scowl.  He would be sure to repay Black once class was over and no Professors or prefects were in sight. 

          Professor Castor spent the remainder of the class time criticizing Potter's potion and then assigned them a parchment on the properties of toad eyes.  Severus was liking her more and more with each passing minute.  The rest of the class grumbled as she told them their homework assignment and Severus saw more than one detestable look sent Professor Castor's way when her back was turned.  She was impervious to their complaints however and had criticisms for everyone's potion, except, oddly enough, Severus's.  The witch inspected his potion and actually smiled softly, apparently quite pleased and surprised with his finished product.   

          When the bell rang everyone hurried to pack up and head to lunch, including Severus.  He had one eye covertly trained on the Gryffindors and was relieved when they left before him.  Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he loosened his wand in his sleeve and cautiously left the classroom.

          Sure enough Black was talking with a group of Gryffindors and Severus took the opportunity to point his wand at the laughing Black and cast the most appropriate curse he could think of.

          "Demoris!"

          Black's mouth vanished in a flash of red light and Severus took great satisfaction in watching Black panic and flail about silently, urgently pointing at his face and hoping that someone could undo the curse.  Severus knew it was borderline Dark magic and it was highly unlikely the surprised Gryffindors would know the counter-curse.

          "Guess he won't be yapping much today will he?" Remarked Severus.

          "You little snake!  Undo this curse now!" Potter yelled and thrust his own wand into the Slytherin's face.  Severus blinked, unafraid of Potter's show of bravado and anger.  After all he had faced much worse every day at home from his father.  Then two more wands joined Potter's as Pettigrew and Lupin stepped up to defend their friend.  The odds tipped into the Gryffindors' favor and Severus knew when to back down.  A quick glance around him revealed no Slytherins willing to come to his defense and he looked back into three angry faces, keeping his own face blank as not to show his own fear and frustration.

          Finally Severus muttered the counter charm and stepped back as Black lunged for him in fury and had to be restrained by Lupin and Pettigrew.

          "I'll get you for that you evil bastard!  Let me go!  I'm going to teach this git a lesson by knocking out his teeth with my fist!  Lemme go!"

          Severus smirked, but still eyed them warily.  Just because Black did not realize he could fight back with magic did not mean Potter had forgotten and one look into the boy's hazel eyes revealed that the Gryffindor knew it too.  Severus held his wand steadily at the larger group of first years and some backed away, quickly realizing that he would not hesitate to curse them as well.  Potter however took another step closer and glowered down at the smaller Slytherin.

          "Fancy bit of magic you did there Snape, but you won't catch us unaware like that again.  You better be watching _your_ back from now on."

          For a second Severus thought they were going to have a duel right there in the dungeons, but then Potter turned back to his friends and began to work on calming down the still enraged Black.  They left quickly, leaving Severus to silently glare after them.  Instead of going to lunch he sighed and went back to his dorm room to see if Mercury had returned with a letter from his mother.

          He could always count on her to have some words of advice and comfort right when he needed them the most.

          - - - - - - - - - -  

          Snape had to pause for several minutes until he could control his anger and move on to the next memory.  It never ceased to amaze him how a simple memory of those four Gryffindors could still provoke him into an impotent rage.  One would think he had let go of the past and moved beyond childhood grudges, but hate was a powerful emotion and hard to ignore completely.  It was often easier to focus on the hate and anger, two emotions that Snape had intimate experience with throughout his troubled life, than it was to try and find a way to resolve his differences with Black or Lupin and come to some sort of an understanding, no matter how much it would please a certain Headmaster.  

          So Snape stubbornly held on to his painful memories and used them to fuel his fights with the remaining Marauders.  He supposed with time and the help of someone like Dumbledore he could begin to heal the wounds of his past, but for now he was too weary and busy to focus on anything besides the war effort and his duties at Hogwarts.  Maybe someday, when he did not have the shadow of Voldemort hanging over his head, Snape would mend bridges and seek to change his outlook on the world.

          He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  Why did life have to be so damn difficult sometimes?  

          Things between him and the Marauders only escalated from that point and since Snape had to fight back without the support of his Slytherin yearmates, encounters with the Gryffindors usually left him injured and humiliated. 

          Thinking back, Snape knew his life had always been difficult and filled with hardships and showed no sign of getting any easier.

          TBC 

-Demoris – Literally 'to remove a mouth' (if I understood my online Latin translator right)

Next Chapter – Friends and Enemies

I do have a plan for every OC and I hope you find them as believable and intriguing as I do.  Info about them will be revealed as the fic progresses.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  Keep the reviews coming!

Reader Responses –

_CuriousDreamWeaver_ – Sev's got his mean streak too.  As everyone will quickly learn.  :)

_Tall oaks_ – Good guesses with Prof. Fleming.  I'm going to give a Rowling-like answer and say that to reveal anything about him now would spoil later chapters.  ;)  Thanks for the awesome review!    

_Fanfiction Fanatic_ – I'm glad you are enjoying this!  Thanks!

_Snapefan51_ – I'm writing as much as I can now that school's over, but summer fun keeps interfering!  I am hoping to stick to my plan of two updates a week so look for more soon. (I hope)

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – Sev will have a few friends as the story progresses, he won't be totally alone for long.

_Barbara Kennedy_ – Aren't Atana's pics absolutely wonderful?!  (Sighs happily).  I love them.  Thanks for the review!

_Orientalis Draco_ – Animals, especially magical animals, are very special and smart.  I quite like Mercury, he'll show up here and there.

_Dragonwing_ – Snape will have a few happy memories, but remember he's putting all his bad memories into the pensieve so Harry won't see them as they practice Occlumancy (Harry still saw a few, but hey, Sev's had a rough life).  And I make sure to give my Sev a big hug every day.  A Snape-hug a day keeps the scowls away!

_Kraeg001_ – I love writing about child Snape.  Rowling has given us such an interesting character that I can't help but write about him and his past!

_Mormiel_ – Ah, good guesses my friend.  All I will say is to keep an eye on any OC I introduce (especially Fleming).  This part has more plots and characters to keep track of and everything will be made clear in later chapters.  ;)

_Weasleylover1_ – The head boy is Pansy's dad, 5 points for catching it.  In 'Strength of a Slytherin' I did mention that Draco survived the war (see end of Ch. 3).  I like Lupin too so he'll probably play an important part at some point in the story.  Hope your semester ends soon so you can continue writing!

_Ari_ – Thanks for the review!  I'm glad you like this fic of mine!

_Tosinin_ – Thank you!

_Risi_ – Kids can be cruel can't they?  Thanks!


	4. Friends and Enemies

Title – The Sorrows of a Slytherin 4/?

Rating – PG

Disclaimer – I own none of this, it all belongs to Rowling. I just have the honor of using her creations in my story. No sex, slash or profanity.

Summary – Friends and Enemies

A/N – This will be the last chapter dealing with Snape's first year, Chapter 5 will be the first about his second year. Sorry about the delay in updating, blame the pressures of real life. I really do hope to update all my fics within the next week. All reviews, corrections, questions and suggestions are welcome. Read and enjoy.

****

**The Sorrows of a Slytherin**

**Chapter 4 **

Snape continued to withdraw various memories from his first year at Hogwarts; they were mostly encounters with the Gryffindors that would later call themselves the Marauders. Many of his early fights with Black and Potter had been just verbal arguments and a trading of insults. But the four Gryffindors quickly learned to work together and began to physically pick on the smaller Slytherin. Then the real harassment had started, as the Marauders perfected their pranking skills and subjected everyone, Snape in particular, to weekly pranks.

Never one to back down from a fight, Snape tried to give back as good as he got, relying on his vast knowledge of hexes and curses to deal harsh blows to the Marauders' pride. Without the support of his yearmates, Snape was still outnumbered and simply learned to endure whatever came his way. He had too few friends and too many enemies. Despite that social handicap he had adapted and more importantly, survived, which was more than he could say for some of his former tormenters, like Potter Sr. for example. What would dear, sainted Potter Jr. think if he saw his father from the point of view of someone who was at the receiving end of those "hilarious" Marauder pranks? Probably laugh and go off to play Quidditch.

Sighing, Snape put the next memory into the pensieve.

- - - - - - - - - -

Severus glared angrily at the back of Sirius Black's head as he followed the idiot Gryffindor down the path that led to the Hogwarts Lake. The first snowfall of the season was right around the corner and the late afternoon air was cool and crisp. Severus pulled his cloak a bit closer and wished he was back in his warm common room reading a good book. He heard faint grumbling from Black and scowled; if the boy had only kept his mouth shut in the first place they would not be here serving detention for fighting.

It had all started yesterday in their Potions class.

As usual Black and Potter spent most of their time whispering taunts to him instead of working on their laughing draught. Over the last few months Severus had grown adept at ignoring them, but one remark about his parentage had sent him over the edge. He had whipped around in his seat, wand out and hit Black with a curse that produced painful boils all over the smug Gryffindor's face. To his credit, Black had responded quickly with a tickling hex that dropped Severus to the floor, laughing hard despite the pain of the hex. Their fight was interrupted by a furious Professor Castor, who took off 10 points from their Houses and gave them each detention. When Black had tried to talk his way out of the detention, Professor Castor glowered at him and said they were thankful she was not turning them over to Filch for whatever punishment he deemed fit. Black had wisely shut up and turned to glare at Severus instead.

So here they were, heading down to the lakeshore to collect leeches before winter froze the lake and sent all the water creatures into deep hiding until the spring thaws. Professor Castor was conveniently low on fresh leeches so what better way to spend their detention out here in the mud hunting for the needed specimens.

When they reached the shore of the lake both boys sneered at the other and went in separate directions, determined to perform this dirty task alone. Fortunately there were no other students in the area to see them perform this embarrassing task. Severus pulled out a jar from his robes and set it next to a quiet, muddy stretch of shoreline. He glanced over at Black and saw him frowning distastefully at the mud, toeing it with a boot.

Smirking, Severus removed his school robe and began pulling off his own boots and socks. Since Professor Castor had forbid the use of magic during their detention and confiscated their wands, they would be forced to search for leeches the old-fashioned way, something Black was apparently not willing to do. Severus watched as the Gryffindor shot him one last glare and knelt in the water, combing through the mud with his fingers.

Severus had spent a lot of time in his youth helping his mother collect and prepare various potion ingredients, leeches included. Occasionally they would run low on the blood-sucking creatures and they would head out to the pond on the edge of the estate where his mother would show him how to collect leeches in a quick and efficient manner.

He rolled up his trousers up to his knees and moved out into the lake, shivering as his toes squished in the mud. When he had sunk almost up to his knees in the mud, Severus stopped and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Black dig around in the muck and make a bigger fool of himself than he already was.

Severus thought Black looked right at home digging through the mud and dirtying his clothes. Apparently he had neglected to cast an impervious charm before they handed over their wands to Professor Castor. He watched for several minutes until Black suddenly straightened and pulled out a long leech from the mud with a triumphant shout. Black dropped the leech into his jar and looked over at Severus.

"What are you doing Snape?! We're supposed to be serving detention, not just standing there you git!"

"I am serving my detention Black. Honestly, do you even have a brain in that big head of yours or do you enjoy crawling around on your knees in the mud?" Severus shouted back, looking quite smug. He stepped out of the lake and onto dry ground, looking down at his bare legs.

Leeches had attached themselves to his lower legs and Severus worked quickly to remove them, pulling them off before they had a real chance to feed and weaken him. He placed them in his jar and closed the lid then slipped it back into his robes.

"You sick snake! I knew someone like you would enjoy being food for a bunch of leeches!" Black called out, his face twisted in a mixture of disgust and surprise.

Severus tried hard to ignore the Gryffindor's taunts as he pulled on his socks and shoes and slung his robe back on. His jar was almost full and he knew Professor Castor would be most pleased with his efforts, despite the fact it was actually a detention he was supposed to be serving.

As he approached Black, who was standing in the mud looking quite frustrated and angry, Severus peered into the jar that contained a single leech and remarked casually,

"Looks like you still have a lot of work to do Black, I suggest you dig deeper. I'll be sure to tell Professor Castor you're having lots of fun playing in the mud."

Black took a few menacing steps closer and his hand jerked for the wand that was still in Professor Castor's possession. Realizing he could not rely on magic he raised his fist and said,

"Better watch that mouth of yours Snape, or you'll find yourself knocked right on your arse."

"Temper, temper Black. If you will excuse me I must go give the results of my detention to Professor Castor. Have fun Gryffindork." Severus replied with a smirk and moved to step past Black. His cautious nature made him keep his eyes glued to Black's clenched fist, but he was caught off guard when a leg reached out and tripped him.

Falling forward, Severus cried out as his right wrist was trapped between his body and the ground and a sharp pain shot up his arm. He lay there for a minute, stifling his tears and letting the sudden pain wash through him. He would not give the Gryffindor the pleasure of seeing him cry. Slowly climbing to his knees, Severus did a quick examination of his hurting wrist and saw it was not broken, just badly sprained. Choked laughter drew his attention and he glared up at Black.

"Oops, sorry bout that Snape. Better watch where you're walking; this mud can be dangerous." Black said, looking not at all guilty for his actions. Severus narrowed his eyes but did not reply. Instead he stood up somewhat unsteadily and used his good hand to make sure his jar was intact. It was and he sneered over at Black, wishing he had his wand with him so he could strike back. But Black simply laughed and turned back to the lake, intent on completing his own detention before dinner.

Severus scowled at the Gryffindor before beginning the painful walk back up to Hogwarts. The throbbing pain in his wrist was growing worse and although he had suffered much worse at the hands of his father this pain was enough to bring new tears to his eyes. 'Damn that Black,' Severus swore and angrily wiped his tears away.

Halfway up the path leading up to the castle Severus gave up and dropped ungracefully to the ground, cradling his wrist and wondering if he had enough strength to make it inside before Black finished his detention and saw him sitting here crying. He sat there for a while, ashamed at his weakness and angry that he let Black get the best of him again. His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by a warm, cheerful voice,

"'Lo there! Yeh should be getting ready for supper, not sittin' out here in the dirt! What's wrong?"

Severus jerked his head up with a gasp and his wide eyes met the concerned gaze of Hagrid the gamekeeper. He remembered the friendly giant from his first night at Hogwarts and Hagrid's easy smile helped put him at ease. Realizing Hagrid was waiting for his reply, Severus looked toward the lake and mumbled,

"I fell and hurt my wrist."

"Yeh fell? Well yer lucky I was headin' up this way meself. Do yeh need any 'elp gettin' ta Madame Pomfrey Mr. er -"

"Snape and no I don't need any help." As soon as he spoke his wrist gave another painful twinge and Severus released a gasp, unfortunately showing how much pain he was truly in.

Hagrid frowned and said,

"Beggin' yer pardon Mr. Snape, but it looks ter me that yeh need ta get ta the Infirmary righ' quick. Do I need ter carry yeh?"

Severus looked up at the gamekeeper in horror and replied,

"No! You don't have to carry me! I'm fine; it's just a sprained wrist. I'll go to the Hospital Wing later."

"I think yeh should go now. Sprained me ankle last month wranglin' a thestral and it hurt somethin' fierce til I summoned Madame Pomfrey and had her fix me up. So trust me on this and lemme 'elp."

Did Hagrid know what he was asking of him? There were very few people he could trust or depend upon and Severus was naturally wary of trusting anyone who looked like they could crush him like a little bug. But Hagrid was patient and moved in slow, non-threatening motions as he bent down and set the Slytherin on his feet. Severus looked up into that friendly face and decided to trust Hagrid for now.

"I suppose I could use some help getting to the Hospital Wing. But don't carry me!" He finally said. The gamekeeper grinned and nodded.

"O' course. Shall we get goin'?"

Severus felt a large hand settle on his shoulder as Hagrid steadied him and offered his support while they walked. He tensed a little at the touch, but relaxed when the hand continued to support him and did not push him back to the ground. As they walked up to the castle Hagrid chatted about his day and what he planned to do after dinner; something Severus was grateful for, as he had no desire to discuss his miserable day or the real reason he needed to see the nurse. The chatter also helped him take his mind off of his hurting wrist. They made quick progress through the almost empty halls of the castle, encountering a few older Hufflepuffs who smiled at Hagrid and continued on their way. Soon they arrived at the doors of the Hospital Wing and Hagrid ushered him in, calling for Madame Pomfrey.

"Poppy! I've got a young patient fer yeh!"

A witch in her mid-thirties came out of a side office and waved them over to an empty bed.

"Who do we have here and what seems to be the problem?" Madame Pomfrey asked. She surveyed Severus with a sharp eye and he tried not to fidget under her gaze.

"This 'ere is Mr. Snape. Found 'im outside with a badly sprained wrist."

"Sprained wrist hmm? Easy enough to heal. It was kind of you to escort him Rubeus."

Hagrid blushed under his bushy beard.

"Wasna problem Poppy." He told her.

Pomfrey smiled and motioned for Severus to sit down on one of the beds. Severus took a step away from the oddly comforting presence of the gamekeeper then turned back and tugged on Hagrid's sleeve as the giant went to leave. Hagrid stopped and looked down at him in surprise. Severus licked his lips nervously and said,

"Thanks for bringing me up here Hagrid."

Grinning broadly, Hagrid patted him gently on the back.

"Yer mighty welcome lad. Next time yer down by the lake come 'round to my hut for a cuppa tea."

Severus was sad when Hagrid left but happy that he had become someone's friend, even if that friend was an adult and not someone his own age. Hagrid was awfully nice and once Severus got over his admittedly irrational fear of being around someone stronger and larger than him, the gamekeeper was comforting company. Realizing the nurse was waiting for him Severus quickly sat down on the bed and peered up at the witch.

"Well, let me take a look at your wrist Mr. Snape."

Hesitating slightly, Severus appraised her and wondered if she was like any of the other healers he had met over the years. Sometimes when his father took out his anger on Severus or his mother they would require the discreet attentions of a healer. His father would summon a healer known through his disreputable business contacts and the healer would come and briskly patch up whatever injuries they had sustained. It was done quietly and quickly and Severus had had enough unpleasant visits from a healer to become wary and shy around them.

He stared at Pomfrey solemnly and could not stop his flinch when she reached for the arm tucked tight against his body. Her stern features softened immediately as she said gently,

"I can't help you unless you let me see and touch your wrist. I promise I'll make it as painless as possible."

Severus held out his swollen wrist and Pomfrey cast a numbing charm on it, taking away the throbbing pain. He sighed in relief and the nurse smiled,

"Now let me scan the damage and I'll have you back to normal in a minute." She held her wand over his arm and muttered various charms, checking nerves, bones and muscles and identifying which ones were sprained. "How did this happen Mr. Snape, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I slipped in the mud by the lake and fell." He answered promptly.

Madame Pomfrey glanced up at him with such a keen look that Severus was afraid she knew he was lying and would demand to know who had hurt him. But she said nothing else and continued with her scans of his wrist and lower arm. Frowning she asked,

"Have you broken this arm before Mr. Snape? My scans show that some of the bones have multiple healed fractures in them that could cause some problems in the future."

Severus tensed and told her what he told any healer who asked about his various injuries,

"I fell."

Pomfrey sighed and knew she was not going to get anything more from the clearly nervous boy. Her training told her she was dealing with likely abuse, but as she was fairly new with working with children she had no experience in helping such victims. She could only keep an eye on this particular child and hope to gain his trust enough so that someday she would be able help. She cast a couple healing spells and straightened.

"All done. The numbing charm will wear off in a few minutes and you will have full use of your wrist and hand then."

Severus turned and twisted his wrist, carefully inspecting it to the amusement of the head nurse. Satisfied everything was ok, he said,

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

"You're welcome dear." She paused and tapped a finger against her mouth in contemplation. "My door is always open Mr. Snape. Feel free to see me if you have any, and I mean any, sort of problem."

Black eyes stared at her out of an emotionless face until Severus finally murmured shyly,

"I better go now. Thanks again."

Madame Pomfrey watched the Slytherin youngster leave her domain and resolved to keep a very close eye on him indeed.

Severus left the Hospital Wing feeling better about himself than he had in weeks. He headed down to Professor Castor's office wondering if Black was still having fun in the mud and when would be a good time to visit Hagrid for that cup of tea.

- - - - - - - - - -

Snape allowed a very small smile to touch his lips as he thought of Poppy and Hagrid. They had always quick to offer a friendly smile or a shoulder to cry on and he was thankful he had their friendship.

Even now they were there to patch him up when he returned battered and cursed from a meeting with Voldemort. Hagrid would inevitably find him in the Forbidden Forest and help him back to the castle where Poppy would heal him before he had to meet with Dumbledore.

His thoughts then turned to the older wizard who was at the top of his very short list of friends. Snape supposed their relationship was special; the Headmaster was a unique mixture of mentor, friend, father figure and colleague all rolled into one. It had taken them many years to work out their differences and forgive past hurts, given that Snape could nurse a grudge like no one else, but in the end he was glad he had the earned the friendship of Albus Dumbledore.

But like everything else in his life, nothing was ever that simple or clear-cut. Previous good mood forgotten, Snape scowled and withdrew a certain memory involving a duel and a visit to the Headmaster's office.

** TBC**

-I don't know if there would actually be leeches in a lake in the wilds of Scotland, but seeing as it's a magical lake let's pretend there are leeches in there. :)

Next Chapter – A dueling club is started and Severus is sent to the Headmaster.

Reader Reponses –

_Atana_ – Sorry to keep you waiting for this, I hope you enjoyed this part!

_Kraeg001_ – I've definitely got your fic bookmarked and will read it eventually! I can't wait to see how you've written our Sevvie! Thanks for the review and rec!

_Lilith11_ – I liked Sev's hex too. I've come up with a few other good, 'dark' ones that I'll use in later chaps. :)

_Snapefan51_ – How do I join the 'I am not a fan of SB' club? It sounds perfect for me. ;)

_Fanfiction Fanatic_ – Thanks for the review!

_Barbara Kennedy_ – My thoughts exactly. Everything depends on point of view doesn't it? Thanks.

_Lady Sev_ – Yes, Sev's hex was very appropriate wasn't it? :)

_Orientalis Draco_ – I lost the link actually. I usually punch in 'latin translator' into Google and try the first site that seems good. I could always use a reliable source if you've got another link handy! Thank you!

_Mormiel_ – I'm very glad you find my OCs are believable. They seem to take on lives of their own as I write them. Go figure. (I created Prof. Spica during my astronomy class last semester. Spica is actually a real star) ;) Don't get too comfy now, things heat up with each year!

_Ari_ – I don't have any evil plans for Lupin – yet. ;) And I'm glad you like Prof. Castor. More of her will be revealed in Ch. 6.

_CuriousDreamWeaver_ – Sev's got some more nasty spells up his sleeve, as you'll see in the next chapter. :)

_Weasleylover1_ – I too thought the 3rd movie was by far the best of the 3. Lupin was the best of the new characters too, although Gary Oldman as Sirius was a close 2nd. There will be more Dumbledore and Prof. Fleming in Ch. 5 and more of Prof. Castor in Ch. 6, so stay tuned.

_Kady Rilla Wholi_ – The next few chapters cover Sev's second year and will explore the connections between Sev and some of the older students/professors! Thanks!

_Shadow Dragon Boss_ – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are enjoying this!


End file.
